


recording

by Qrth



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Houston Spies (Blaseball Team)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qrth/pseuds/Qrth
Summary: wanted to work out how i thought morrow wilson's backstory was, n also wanted to write a script fic again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	recording

[ _Click_.]

 **Morrow** : -not sure how this is supposed to work.

 **Math** : You simply press the button on the small device, and then the recording will begin.

 **Morrow** : Okay, no, not the recorder thing-y. I already pressed the start button and saw the light go on when I was messing with it. I mean, I’m not sure how this is going to help me any.

 **Math** : When I am thinking on something, and need assistance parsing through my thoughts, I find it very useful to speak them out loud, especially into a recording device. It brings the thoughts into a more distinct place, and makes them easier to sort through. You seemed like you were having trouble thinking on something, so I have gotten you an option.

 **Morrow** : An option.

 **Math** : Yes.

 **Morrow** : I mean, I guess I can’t knock it til I try it. But it feels kinda kid-ish, like keeping a diary or something. I’m like, 19.

 **Math** : I believe the idea of a diary is quite similar to this, yes. But I don’t think it’s juvenile to find ways to cope with and process your thoughts.

 **Morrow** : Ugh, sorry. I just insulted you, didn’t I.

 **Math** : Sort of, yes. It’s alright.

 **Morrow** : God, I am so bad at first impressions. And second impressions. And third impressions. I’ve been actually on the team for a week and I already feel like I’ve burned every bridge on my over here.

 **Math** : This seems like the sort of thing that may be pertinent to talk over on the recording, once you start it.

 **Morrow** : Fine, fine, I get it. I’ll clear out and leave you alone.

[ _Everything becomes muffled, and Math’s voice begins to grow distant._ ]

 **Math** : It was not my intention to imply- [ _Math’s voice_ _fades into the distance_ ]

 **Morrow:** [ _Quiet and muffled._ ] Fine! No, it’s fine, just throw the new recruit a stupid tape recorder and tell them to keep their problems to themselves, such a welcoming team!

[ _The muffled effect is removed, Morrow’s voice becoming clear_ ]

 **Morrow** : Jeez. Is this stupid thing still on? I thought I pressed the stop button. Guess it must have been stuck or something.

[ _Silence_.]

 **Morrow** : Maybe I should actually... try out this recording myself and talking thing. Math... probably was trying to help. Math didn’t seem like Math was trying to make fun of me by giving me this. I just kinda got pissed for no reason, didn’t I?

[ _Silence._ ]

 **Morrow** : Ugh. It feels weird to not get a response. Normally I say some stuff, some stuff gets said back to me, I flip out about the stuff said, I realize I’ve flipped out and try to backpedal, and then it’s too late and they already hate me.

 **Morrow** : I know they hate after I pull that stuff. I’d hate someone who just started being a jerk in the middle of conversation for no reason. Math probably hates me now. I probably pissed off Alexandria as well with how poorly that training went earlier. I’m really starting this team off on the right foot, aren’t I?

[ _Silence._ ]

 **Morrow** : I mean, at least they’ll expect less of me now, won’t they? They won’t expect a great powerful mage, or even a good blaseball player. They can just expect a shitty kid with a bad attitude. That’s a good thing for me, keep the expectations low, so I can only miss them by a little bit.

 **Morrow** : Ugh. I don’t think this recording thing is helping any right now. I’m going to walk back to my apartment. Hope I don’t get mugged.

[ _Click._ ]

=============================================================================

[ _Click._ ]

 **Morrow** : Alright, take two. I slept, I had some ramen, and I stared out of my window for an hour while drinking coffee. Also, did some research on this whole ‘recording your thoughts’ thing. Apparently a lot of people do it, and it actually helps. So Math was for sure not just messing with me, which makes sense, because there’s no reason for Math to do that.

 **Morrow** : Sleeping also made me realize that Math literally didn’t do anything wrong in that conversation, I just got afraid that I had done something wrong, and immediately went on the defensive so hard I fled the entire building. Which is great going on my end. Love doing that.

 **Morrow** : Anyways, journaling. Or recording, more accurately. The way some people suggest to do it is to like, just talk about all your thoughts that you’re having. But I hate that, and it didn’t work the first time, so I’m not doing that way. After discounting everything that said that, the next best thing was apparently telling stories. And I like stories. I was an actor for half a decade. So I’m going to talk about my past like it’s a story, and then I’ll be able to...

[ _Silence._ ]

 **Morrow** : Alright, I still don’t really know what the end goal is here. Math said I was “having trouble thinking on something”, and I kinda took Math at face value on that, but I don’t really know what the implications there are supposed to be.

 **Morrow** : Maybe this will solve my growing anxiety about being taken back to Hollywood, or my rampant issues with lashing out with people! Those are probably the things Math saw me having trouble with. So, I should talk about those.

[ _Silence, then the shuffling of fabrics and the clinking of ceramics._ ]

 **Morrow** : Okay. I’ve got a pile of blankets, some tea, and now I’m going to talk about my tragic childhood to a box of metal that the literal concept of Math gave me. Just a normal day. Of course.

[ _Morrow takes a deep breath._ ]

 **Morrow** : My life was pretty normal up until I was 10, I think. The only thing ‘different’ about me at all was the vitiligo, and besides the reactions of strangers, it didn’t really change much about my life. The two other parts of the whole prophecy thing, the raven scar and the raspberry allergy were known, but they didn’t really affect anything. My parents raised me normally, at least as far as I know. They were always mildly into weird occult stuff, but they kept it fairly downplayed in my life. I didn’t have any siblings, or pets, but I did have a few friends from school. Normal kid stuff. I think I was really into Barbies back then, I liked messing around and coming up with outfits and stories for them.

 **Morrow** : So yeah, normal childhood for those first 10 years. And then my parents found out about the prophecy thing from their occult group, and I was suddenly not ‘Morrow Wilson, the 10 year old child’ anymore. I was ‘Morrow Wilson, the Chosen One and destined savior’ instead. My parents were easily convinced to hand me over to some stupid old mages, and then the worst four years of my life started! To be honest, if I couldn’t cast magic right now, I’d believe my parents just got suckered into some scam stuff.

 **Morrow:** But it wasn’t a scam, and the stupid old dudes started a like, 24/7 training cycle for me. They would always go on and on about how important I was, and how important it was for me to be ‘ready’. None of those geezers even knew what the thing I was supposed to be saving them from was. They just knew that they were going to make me some super-powerful mage. I feel like if I hadn’t gotten away when I did, I’d have super powerful magic. But I wasn’t thinking about that when I figured out the bus schedule and skipped town to Hollywood at 14. I was just thinking about how I wanted to be more than just someone with a destiny.

 **Morrow** : I wanted to forge my own path, have my fate in my own hands. I was so sure that Hollywood could give me control that I didn’t even realize it was being taken away from me again.

[ _A long sip of tea._ ]

 **Morrow** : The Turnip family saw a young, dumb, and potentially powerful tween and decided that I was perfect for propaganda. Honestly, I’m still a little flattered. I probably looked like a lost puppy wandering randomly into buildings, and they still went “This kid’s got real potential as a child actor!”. I’m not flattered enough to forgive the fact that I spent three or four years helping cover up unforgivable crimes.

 **Morrow** : I was like, “I’m going to forge my own destiny!” and they went “Hm, great idea, but absolutely not” without hesitation. And I didn’t even realize it, that time. At least with the sages, I knew exactly what I was rebelling against and concretely knew that I was being told to do stuff. With the Turnips, they gave me the bare minimum of fame and attention, and I ate it up. The movies I starred in were alright, and I did alright, but even the mildest of reception and praise was better than the cold and unapproving stare of the sages. I was so wrapped up in that, I didn’t even think about what the kind of movies I was making were.

 **Morrow:** And then a strike against the Turnip Crime Family happened, and some dude in a trenchcoat and hat told me everything that I had been involved in unwillingly. Which was honestly probably the worst day of my life, despite being the thing that set me free. If they hadn’t done that, I’d probably be still acting in those propaganda films. Controlled and unknowing.

 **Morrow** : So yeah, then I joined Blaseball, got onto the Pies, had a... time there. It wasn’t a bad time, it was just a weird time. That’s mostly on me, honestly, I was very angry after everything that had happened to me, and also bad at playing the game I was supposed to be playing.

 **Morrow** : The ‘My Roomie Ruslan’ thing pissed me the hell off for a while, not because I didn’t like the guy. Ruslan’s great, I text him occasionally still. It just sort of felt like... someone else controlling me, you know? It felt like it was happening again, and I hated it. Everyone was saying all these great things about the show, and I didn’t make the decision to make it, so it felt like again I was doing something for someone else, and not for myself. And I was sick of it. So when the Spies came to try and extract me from the show, I was so excited. I wanted to get a new start, try again to be on my own.

 **Morrow** : And I think, now that I’m here, I’m scared that it’s going to happen again. So I’m trying to make sure no one gets close enough to be able to try anything.

[ _The soft clink of a mug against a table, and the shifting of blankets._ ]

 **Morrow** : Hm. That’s weird to say out loud. But I think it’s true. I’m scared that I’m only on the Spies to serve some greater purpose, and that it’s not one that I get to decide on.

[ _Silence._ ]

 **Morrow** : ... I wonder if the Spies health plan covers a therapist?

[ _Click._ ]


End file.
